evil_dragon_against_the_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Moment Of Destiny
Eternal destiny of moment (incomplete) Ch-11 Grade: Faerie. Core energy of destiny world and have unknown mysterious origin. At present the unknown mysterious power that resided within it had already lost due to its incomplete state. Already forcibly accepted the master. Cannot be trade, dropped, steal and discard. Properties: Attack +50, attack +5%, 4 basic attribute +10 each; normal attack will attack all targets within the certain range and give them damage. Skills: Favor of destiny: passive, owner of ‘eternal destiny of moment’ receive blessing of destiny. Upgrade fixed attributes: Luck +10, Comprehension +10 and Charm +10. (Additional enforcement, effect cannot be closed. Unless eternal density of moment is apart from body, even if it is unequipped the effects will not disappear.) Destiny 7 kills: With power of punishment of ‘eternal destiny of moment’ continuously cause punishment of 7 different destiny. Punishment effects are irresistible, cannot overlaid, unknown attack limit and unknown cool down time. 1st kill: HP punishment—–blood stop, unknown effect, consumes 100MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 2nd kill: MP punishment—–magic stop, unknown effect, consumes 200MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 3rd kill: the Big Dipper punishment—–god collapse, unknown effect, consumes 400MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 4th kill: defense punishment—–erode poison, unknown effect, consumes 800MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 5th kill: life or death punishment—–departed spirit, unknown effect, consumes 1600MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 6th kill: yin and yang punishment—–slaughter soul, unknown effect, consumes 3200MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; 7th kill: destiny punishment—–heavenly punishment, unknown effect, consumes 9999MP, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use; Forbidden skill: taboo destiny • slay the Heaven, unknown effect, lack of ‘destiny of moment’, cannot use. Eternal Moment of Destiny (Remnant) Ch-120 Stats: Attack +150, Attack +10%, and +20 to the Four Basic Stats. Normal attacks can be used to attack all enemies within the weapon’s range and there is a 2% probability of absorbing damage dealt as HP. Gift of Destiny: The owner of the Eternal Moment of Destiny will receive the blessings of destiny. Innate stats are increased by: Luck +15, Comprehension +15, Charm +15. (Forcefully activated, the stats cannot be removed. If the Eternal Moment of Destiny is not removed from the user’s body, the effects will not vanish.) Blood Sacrifice of Destiny: With blood as a sacrifice, the user will receive a wild energy. When the user’s HP is below 10%, their attack will increase by 100%. When the user’s HP is below 5%, their attack will increase by 200%. When the user’s HP is below 3%, their attack will increase by 300%. When the user’s HP is below 1%, their attack will increase by 400%. Forcefully activated, unable to be deactivated. First Killing Strike: Life Punishment – Blood Stop. The punishment energy within the Eternal Moment of Destiny is used to launch a life punishment at a single target. Regardless of level, grade, or defences, the target will lose 10% of their Max HP. It can be added onto a basic attack, but the effects cannot occur twice on a single target. It can be used along with the ‘Destiny’s Seven Killing Strikes” costing 100 MP or can be used alone. If used alone, there is no MP cost or cooldown. Eternal Moment of Destiny (Remnant) Ch-255 Grade: High Spiritual Grade Stats: Attack +300, Attack +15%, and +40 to the Four Basic Stats. Normal attacks can be used to attack all enemies within the weapon’s range. There is a 2% probability of absorbing damage dealt as HP and MP. Gift of Destiny: The owner of the Eternal Moment of Destiny will receive the blessings of destiny. Innate stats are increased by: Luck +20, Comprehension +20, Charm +20. (Forcefully activated, the stats cannot be removed. If the Eternal Moment of Destiny is not removed from the user’s body, the effects will not vanish.) Destiny’s Magic Swallowing: The swallowing power released from the Nucleus of Destiny, Orange Fang will swallow all magic from enemies within 30 meters. All enemies with their magic power swallowed will have all their elemental resistances decreased by 100% and have their magic sealed for 10-30 seconds. There is no cost and can be used once every 600 seconds. It can last for at most 60 seconds per use. Second Killing Strike: Magic Punishment – Magic Stop. The punishment energy within the Eternal Moment of Destiny is used to launch a life punishment at a single target. Regardless of level, grade, or Defences, the target will lose 10% of their magic stats. It will deal 200% damage when attached to a basic attack and the effects cannot occur twice on a single target. It can be used along with the ‘Destiny’s Seven Killing Strikes” costing 200 MP or can be used alone. If used alone, there is no MP cost or cooldown. Destiny’s Seven Killing Strikes: Activates the punishment energy within the Moment of Destiny to activate seven different punishments of destiny. The effects are irresistible and cannot be overlaid. It can use the Blood Stop and Magic Stop at the same time. Costs 300 MP to cast and has a cooldown time of one hour.